Jack x Elsa the fluffly beginnings
by Kitteh Of Da Kawaiis
Summary: Yet another frozen and rise of the guardians crossover :D Takes place during the movie (What if she met Jack) Completely full of fluff Rated T for Jacks lewd thoughts XD not inappropriate for early teens so dw Major JackxElsa / Jelsa
1. Meeting Her Meeting Him

* ~ Chapter 1 ~*

That was it, her life was officially over. How could she ever face her sister again? All she could do is run.

Run far, far away. Away from Arendelle, away from her sister. Today was the day her biggest secret was revealed. Though she thought more of it as a curse, she'd had it for as long as she could remember but she wished she could forget. The look on Anna's face when icy shards flew from her fingers, and the words the duke gave her. . . . _monster, evil sorceress _just who was he to accuse that of her! Although now there was painful place in her heart where she knew it was true. She_ was _a monster. Or at least that's what she convinced herself.

Elsa ran to the mountain tops, they were all covered in a blanket of sparkling snow. She knew she would be safe there, when she reached the highest peak she decided that was where she was going to spend the rest of her life _alone._

-A young man was strolling along an icy path, he did not know where it was going but who cares? Its not as if he has to be anywhere, where is there to be when no one knows your there? He had a hard life but he never complained and as long as his sister was safe he never would. However, it made him think. _Isn't__there anymore to my life than this? A lonely world where no one can even see me? I can't help but feel something's missing, i can't help but feeling so...so alone._

Crowded thoughts overflowing in her mind she stopped, realization dawning on her. Where would she get food? As much as Elsa would have liked she couldn't live off ice-cubes and water. Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, should she hide? No, a queen must be able to protect herself. A Queen? A Queen of what? She would punish herself for saying that later, but for now someone was coming.

**Jacks pov**

Wow, i have strayed far from the path. But its not like i'll get lost, i know these mountains inside out. Its so peaceful here, this is where I come to spend my time in a day dream. I have a dream of a life where people can see me, a dream of action, adventure, fun and well all of the genres except horror. Hmm does that include romance? I'm pretty sure i haven't dreamt about that. I wonder what it feels like to be in-love, sure there are many nice girls in Arendelle but they are all so . . . so boring, so clean slate! Like they have had a perfect lif-"

"Who goes there?" wow a voice almost as soft as silk

I walk out into an opening where the voice was coming from, well she can't see me so i don't even know why i'm bothering. It's just . . . something intrigues me to find the owner of such a nice voice.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me?" she asked

She's quite pretty; wait is she talking to me? I look behind me, no one's there

"You can see me?"

"Did the guards send you here?, leave me, i don't want to hurt you!" she said ignoring the question thinking it was too stupid to answer.

I look around again

"Y-you're talking to me?" my chest pounding all of a sudden

"Of course I am! Is that such a surprise?" She said getting annoyed "Just leave me alone"

S-she can see me! Hear me to! There is no way I'm leaving her anytime soon.

They say your first believer is the most special one and that you should have a great bond with each other! Guess I should start by seeing what's bothering her so much.

"What's the matter?" I ask as coolly as I can to make up for the fact that earlier I was squealing like a fan girl that she could see me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa shouts making a similar display as what she did in the kingdom.

I-ice? She's like me! Is she a guardian to?

She turned the other way storming off

"WAIT" I yell, running up to her. I can't afford to lose this one

"I'm like you!" I try my hardest to sound convincing

"You're nothing like me!" she yells back as she runs full speed away "I'm, I'm just a freak" Elsa says under her breath so no one heard.

How can I stop her? A great thought popped into my mind. I get my cane out and all of a sudden a wall of ice appeared blocking her path. Her eyes grow wide, she turns and faces me no longer running away but dead still. I walk closer to her so we were only about a few meters away. I studied her face, she was beautiful, a great body that any man would drool over-wait when did i become such a pervert? Anyway back to her _facial _features, her crystal blue eyes with small pools of tears in the corners. It was safe to say this girl was astoundingly cute-hehe there I go again, god my mind is wondering today. I realize she is examining me too, I'm blushing and there is no way to hide it. When she saw I noticed her cheeks turn crimson My heart beat is abnormally fast and i feel as if I am going to explode.

"Y-you're like me?" I snap out of my trance when i hear her words

"Well now she listens" i smirk

"How do you deal with it? The curse I mean." she says anxious for my answer

"Well curse is a little harsh" I chuckle

"This isn't a laughing matter"

"Ok ok. Well for starters, it defiantly not a curse it's umm . . . more like a gift!"

"You can't mean that" she says frowning

"I'm serious! It's great we have this!" surprising myself with my enthusiasm

"For you maybe, but not when you're in charge of a kingdom" she said muttering the last part so he didn't hear

"Look, this power has many uses and it can be fun, it can keep you safe or even be romantic. Look, not all sorcery is used for bad but if you keep trying to contain it you won't be able to control it!" i said with a worried look.

Her eyes widen. She creates a snowflake with her bare hands, she smiles. Wait she creates it without a staff? Hmm I'll ask her about that later

"So umm what's your story?" I couldn't help but ask

"Huh?"

"Well where did you come from?"

"What's your name?" she asked

"I'm Jack"

"Well I'm Elsa and umm. . ."

"Umm?"

"Don't judge ok?" she giggled giving me the cutest smile I have ever seen. My heart literally melted, well, maybe not literally but ya know lol /

Her mind wondered for a bit and her face went solemn again. She looked so depressed

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen."<p>

s-shes singing? Well what can you expect from a girl. Its probably about magic flower fairies or something. I scoffed at my last statement

"A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen"<p>

She sounds pretty good c:, w-wait did she say she's the queen? QUEEN OF ARENDELLE O_O

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in;<br>Heaven knows I've tried"

I feel bad for her and maybe I was wrong about the flower fairy part

"Don't let them in,  
>don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be"

"Y-your parents said that to you, didn't they realize how much you were going through?" I asked astonished  
>"Conceal, don't feel,<br>don't let them know"

"Elsa, don't worry about it but doesn't it feel good to finally have it out in the open?"

"Well now they know"

"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore"<p>

More snowflakes bursting from her hand

"Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on.  
>The cold never bothered me anyway"<p>

She unbuckled her cape and it was taken by the wind

"Now your getting it!"

"It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!"<p>

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on"

Wow she builds a bridge across the sky?

"jeez lady are you tryin' to one up me or somthin'?" my silly smirk still plastered on my face.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past"<p>

Elsa stamps her foot on the ground and raises her arms. I sweat dropped as a platform beneath our feet rises and walls seal us in . . . it was a castle. 0_0 was it even possible to do that?

Whilst examining and admiring the intricate designs engraved onto the walls I briefly see her take her bun down. That's good, she's listening to my advice and finally warming up a bit-hehe no pun intended but lets just go with it XD.

I turn to see her fully and to my amazement her dress was transforming into a beautiful winter gown.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone"<p>

Her golden-white hair in a messy plait and her wonderful figure in a dress completely made of ice

"Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

I blushed the darkest I ever have before. She was beautiful.

*~End of Chapter~*

**It would really mean a lot if you would consider reviewing this fanfic to tell me if i should bother continuing - ideas welcome -**

**Ik this fic is prob crap but plz if u flame don't b 2 mean XD**


	2. Pushing people away

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**if anyone is happy i returned for another chapter thank the following people:**

**XxJelsaxX**

**firepokemonfox**

**the95will**

**They totally made my year! (or whats left of it merry christmas btw!) And it was them who inspired me to make a new chapter!**

**Thx u three u really are super kind and it means a lot to me to think you liked the first chapter :D **

**Oh btw the95will i read ur review after i wrote the chapter so i couldn't include ur ideas but they r so great i defo will do another chapter with that it!**

**Anyway i just wanted to let you guys know i do read comments/reviews and appreciate the favorites and follows a lot 3 (thx the95will and firepokemonfox)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians or Frozen**

**Previously: **

**"****Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!"**

**I blushed the darkest I ever have before. She was beautiful.**

*~Chapter 2~*

**Elsa Pov**

"Wow I haven't felt this good in ages!" I smiled gratefully at jack "Thanks."

"Anytime for my first believer" He said giving me his killer smile.

"First believer?"I asked confused. What did he mean by that?

"Wait, so you aren't a guardian?" Jack asked

"guardian?"

-one really long explanation later-

"So that's how you got your powers?" he saved his sisters life? He seemed so happy yet he's living w/ so much pain!

"yeah . . ." Jack sighed "Wait? So nothing like that happened to you? How did you get your powers then?"

My eyes dropped "I was born with them. When I was little my family used to support me and help me cover them up."

"That doesn't sound much like support." Jack raised an eyebrow

"I know it might not to you but when you're a queen it really is the easiest way to deal with life."

"Speak for yourself." Jack chuckled

"Oh yeah?" I smirk "Well what makes you think you could be queen!"

"I could handle it, no in fact I think I would rather be in your situation!"

"What?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow "Bluffer!"

"No, if I was still visible to the human eye I could replace you!" He laughed

"_Would you like that_?"

"Sure any day!" he said "When I was little I even dreamed of being where you are now!"

"I didn't know you where _that_ type of guy." I start to laugh

"Huh" He was obviously confused

"So you're telling me that you want to be a princess/queen?"

"Wa-wait that's not what I meant!" He blushed frantically

"I think I feel a new nickname coming on! Hmm Princess Jack! Yes that shall do!"

"No no no, that will most defiantly not do!"

"Oh come on princess! Don't fight the truth!" I'm almost dying with laughter at Jack's embarrassed expressions.

"What truth! All I see is injustice!" He started to laugh

"I am a queen I would know!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Well-"I was cut off at the loud noise of the door opening. Suddenly the light-hearted mood was dropped and she looked worried "Jack you need to hide!" Jack was confused "Seriously!"

**Jack pov**

"You do realize they can't see me right?" I told her

"Oh yeah. Well I need to get this. . . I kind of left Arendelle with no notice."

"What?" I don't quite understand what she means

"Look it's a long story so I'll tell you later." She hurried away from the balcony and towards the entrance.

A voice spoke loud from downstairs "Elsa It's me Anna."

"Come on Elsa, you can talk to her." She said behind a wall in her breath probably thinking I wouldn't hear. Awh but it was soo cute! Gwah what am I saying! Am I blushing? I close my eyes. Seriously princes-JACK, I MEAN JACK since when do you blush?

Elsa walked out hesitantly and braced herself for the worst. When I turned the corner I could see a red haired figure that looked somewhat similar to Elsa, but more childish.

As soon as she saw Elsa her eyes grew wide "Woah Elsa you look different. Good different!" I had to agree I mean that queen outfit was fancy and all but that dress exposes much more of her curvy figur-WHAT THE HELL JACK SHUT UP JUST STOP TALKING! /

"And this place . . . Its amazing!" she carried on

"I never knew what I was capable of" Well that's for sure

"I'm so sorry about what happened, If I had known-" Known what? That she had powers? I guess so

"No, Its ok" Elsa was a little _too_ quick to reject her friend if you ask me. "You don't have to apologize. You should probably go now. Please."She said hurriedly backing away. What's making Elsa so uncomfortable?

"B-but I just got here!" Her friend insisted

"You belong in Arendelle."

" So do you!"

"No Anna, I belong here. Alone." she said looking at me, I don't want to leave, does she think she's gonna hurt me? "Where I can be who I am. Without hurting anybody." Her eyes wandered to me again. Well that just confirmed it, but she won't hurt me. I know she won't. I just need to tell her when I get the chance.

"Actually about that-" The stranger was cut of by Elsa

"What is that?" She gestured towards a walking snowman-wait what! I rub my eyes and realize indeed it is a walking snowman

It spoke, I shuddered "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Well at least it doesn't_sound_ like it was reincarnated by the devil.

"Olaf?" Does Elsa know that thing?

"You built me! Remember that?" ELSA BROUGHT IT TO LIFE!? Oh lord just how strong are her powers?!

"You're alive?" S-she did it unintentionally? What can she do when she wants to! 0_o

"Umm, I think so?" I guess the snowman is a clueless one at that

She looked at her hands and had only what I can describe as questionably terrified look on her face

"Just like the one we built as kids!" Wait? Did she make him or not?

Elsa looked relieved so I guess not? (Authors note: She's not against Olaf she just didn't want to be able to do that XD).

"Yeah" she said softly.

I took a closer look at 'Anna' her and Elsa did look very alike, oh I get it! They must be sisters!

"Elsa we were so close, we could be like that again!" Her sister tried to persuade her.

Elsa's eyes grew wide and suddenly she looked petrified and worried. She was remembering something, I could tell-and something awful at that!

"No. We can't" She said harshly "Goodbye Anna!"

Ok I take back what I said earlier. There is no way I want to be in Elsa's shoes

"Elsa wait!" Anna started to climb up the stairs

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa walked away

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!" She said with a friendly smile Elsa walked faster "Please don't shut me out again!" her sister said desperately "Please don't slam the door!" Wait what! Was there a tune in that I could hear?

"You don't have to keep your distance anymooore!" WHAT! SHE'S SINGING AT A TIME LIKE THIS. WHATTTT!

"Cause for the first time in forever  
>I finally understand<br>For the first time in forever  
>We can fix this hand in hand<p>

We can head down this mountain together  
>You don't have to live in fear<br>'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I will be right here"<p>

Elsa gave in "Anna,  
>Please go back home, your life awaits<br>Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"

Anna tried say something "Yeah, but –"

Elsa: I know  
>You mean well, but leave me be<br>Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me<p>

Anna: Actually we're not

Elsa: What do you mean you're not?

Anna: I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa: What do I not know?

Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

"What?" Elsa came out to the singing trance

So did her sister "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere" WHAT ELSA COME ON. WHAT!

"Everywhere?" The roof started flaking and it was snowing, uh oh she needs to calm down!

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it"

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!  
>Cause for the first time in forever," Yup they are back to singing. Woah the snowflakes are gathering and swirling around Elsa!<p>

"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" I can't believe I made fun of her life earlier! :c

Anna: You don't have to be afraid

Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!

Anna: We can work this out together

Elsa: I can't control the curse!

"Elsa listen to your sister!" I tried talking but she was too busy freaking out

Anna: We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa: Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Anna: Don't panic

Shes making worse! The snow Is furious now so I get behind a ledge XD hiding from snow jack just who are you?

Elsa: There's so much fear!

"ELSA STOP!"

Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright

Elsa: You're not safe here!

"CALM DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA HURT ANNA!"

Anna: We can face this thing together

Elsa: Oh!

Anna: We can change this winter weather

Elsa: AHHHHH...

Anna: And everything will be alright...

Elsa: I CAN'T!

Ice flew out from all around her and hit her sister

Elsa cupped her face in her hands but when she heard Anna's ouch she immediately whipped her head up

"Anna!" A strange man and the snowman ran into the room "Anna are you ok?" He said

"I'm fine" She said stubbornly

"Who's this? Wait it-it doesn't matter just . . . you have to go!"

"No I know we can figure this out together!"

"Look Elsa you need to listen to your sister!" I said glaring at her

"How?!" She immediately retaliated "What power do you have to stop this winter" She looked down and put her hands on her chest "To stop me!"

The wall started cracking and going strange colors, she needed to calm down, now!

"Look I think we should go!" Anna's friend said

"No I'm not going without you Elsa!"

"Yes, you are" She looked so sad.

She shot a bolt of ice to the floor and up grew . . . A monster. It grabbed the visitors and threw them out the door saying "Go away!"

I ran up to her and hugged her, she started crying. She didn't hug me back but I'm ok with that. She looked up at me

"You need to go to." She said with crystal tears in her eyes, she was just so, beautiful. Again Jack? Ugh who am I today?

"No way" I stated

"Jack, I'm not stable and you're not safe here!"

"Elsa you are the only one who can see me! And besides do you really think I care if I get a bit of ice on me?" I don't want to leave.

Please don't make me leave.

Please.

"Jack didn't you hear her!? I froze a kingdom!"

"Elsa listen, don't freak out because that's what's causing your powers to go haywire!"

"That may be the case but what's done is done" She looked so sad it made me feel like crying for her "Please leave!"

"No!"

"Jack-"

"Elsa don't, you can't be alone right now. And you can't be alone forever!"

"Jack stop, this isn't making it any easier!"

"But i-" The giant snow-monster started walking towards me. My eyes dropped. "Fine, but just so you know. Things aren't going to get any better like this." I leave

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**If u want Jack to like Olaf (and not totally freak out around him tell me XD)**

**ok guys ik u r prob ****disappointed****as the first chapter was much better and i love light-****hearted****fluff but i had writers block and didn't know what to put so i just followed the story in frozen.**

**If u want me to redo this chapter ask and i might in future also if u want another chapter plz comment/review some ideas to get Jack and Elsa back on the same page to speed it up coz it will prob take me a long time to think of something XD**

**I am not putting age but i am still in high-school and not very good with stories XD**

**I appreciate reviews/comments, favs and follows soo much thx a bunch to the people that did!**

**If u have given up on the idea of me being able to write probably idm if u wanna write ur own version XD **


End file.
